wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вол'джин
Тёмный охотник; знахарь |health = 67,713,000 |mana = 613,000 |affiliation = Орда, Тролли Чёрного Копья |occupation = Бывший Вождь Орды |location = Крепость Чёрного Копья, Дуротар Зул'Аман, Призрачные земли |status = Погиб в |relatives = Сен'джин (отец) Тралл и Кэрн Кровавое Копыто (названные братья) |id = 10540 }} Темный охотник Вол'джин, сын Сен'джина, — это вождь племени Черного Копья и законный правитель островов Эха, бывший Вождь Орды. Верный союзник бывшего вождя Тралла. Вол'джин поклялся сделать все возможное, чтобы управлять племенем Черного Копья так же хорошо, как это делал бы его отец, Сен'джин. Четыре года Вол'джин жил в Оргриммаре, давая Траллу стратегические советы и помогая в таких важных операциях, как освобождение Подгорода, после того как бастион отрекшихся был захвачен верховным аптекарем Гнилессом и Вариматасом, повелителем ужаса. Увы, недавно Вол'джин рассорился с новым вождем Орды, Гаррошем Адским Криком. Удрученный любовью орка к крайностям и, в частности, к войне, вожак троллей покинул Оргриммар и вернулся на остров Черного Копьяhttp://eu.battle.net/wow/ru/game/race/troll. После подтверждения своей лояльности Орде и при поддержке Тралла, Вол'джин открыто выступил против создания новой империи троллей под правлением Залазана. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|Вол'джин, вождь клана Черного Копья Вол'джин - сын и бывший сын подмастерье доктора Сен'джина, лидера сосланного племени Черного Копья, которое обитало в цепи маленьких островов на Stranglethorn Vale. Сен'джин, которого озарило видением и который знал, что грядёт, отправляет Вол'джина на испытания к Лоа, чтобы тот смог стать полноценным теневым охотником. Обычно молодых троллей не отправляли в такие опасные места, в которых даже весьма способные и обученные тролли не могли выжить. Но времени до судного часа оставалось всё меньше, а потому стоило прибегнуть к радикальным методам. Вол'джин как и прежде, оставался верен себе, а потому думал, что с Залазаном, его лучшим другом с самого рождения, сможет стать сильнее и преодолеть надвигающиеся трудности. В целом вышло так, как и хотел Вол'джин. Оба тролля прошли испытания, и в награду им было даровано видение, однако разное для каждого из них. Помимо этого было ещё много чего, что предстало их взору, однако одно было самым запоминающимся. Два друга скрестили оружие в бою друг с другом до смерти одного. И вот, пройдя все испытания и получив возможность видеть и связываться с Лоа, два молодых тролля нашли, что искали. Однако после того как они покинули Первый Дом, они не до конца осознавали, что им нужно делать, учитывая их уже предрешенную судьбу.The Judgment Присоединение к Орде thumb|300px|Вол'джин - советник вождя Орды, Тралла Прошло уже 3 месяца с момента прохождения испытания Лоа и пребывания Вол'джина и Сенджина в Первом Доме. За это время Клан Черного Копья столкнулся с множествами бедствиями, начиная от вторжения людей, заканчивая постоянными набегами мурлоков. Так бы тролли и исчезли, если бы не внезапное вмешательство Тралла и его орков. Сен'джин же, пойдя другим путём, пал в бою, в попытках спасти своих людей. По такому случаю привилегии вождя перешли к Вол'джину. Дабы отплатить Траллу за спасение его народа, новый вождь клана Черного Копья, Вол'джин, присягает на верность Орде. В скором времени орки покинули острова, и большая часть троллей последовала за ними в Калимдор, но Вол'джина среди них не было. Вместо этого, новый вождь посчитал, что стоит переждать гнев Морской Ведьмы и подготовиться своему племени как следует. Наконец спустя целый год, оставшиеся тролли собирают всё возможное и отправляются в новые земли орков Дуротара.Troll Compendium/The Trolls and the Horde Тем временем, те многие тролли, кто последовали за орками, сражались вместе с остальными против демонов Пылающего Легиона. Вол'джин же по окончанию Третьей Войны со своим племенем отправился на Echo Shores. Но и там им не благоволило ничего хорошего. Новая угроза - экспедиция главнокомандующего адмирала Даэлин Праудмур. Вол'джин в дальнейшем помогал Рексару, Рокхару и Керну Кровавое Копыто в уничтожении флота Альянса. Под его мудрыми наставлениями, Рексар смог завербовать Тауренов и Огров. Основание деревни Сен'джин После того как Вол'джин помог Орде остановить вторжение людей, он вместе со своим кланом возвращается на Echo isles. Однако тут уже не так, как было прежде. ВИЧ доктор Залазан с помощью темной магии порабощает здешних троллей. Опасаясь стать частью этого кошмара, Вол'джин уводить племя в другие регионы. В пути они находят деревню Сен'джина, которая стала отличным прибежищем. С этого места можно было бы и начать освободительную миссию по спасению соклановцев из лап обезумевшего Залазана, однако Вол'джин был призван в Оргриммар, чтобы помочь Траллу. В связи с этим, освобождение троллей возложили на плечи Мастера Гадрина. В World of Warcraft Вол'джин проживал в крепости Тралла в Оргриммаре, помогая вождю разумными советами и хитроумными планами, таким, как захват Трол'калара и использование его против троллей Тернистой долины. Все это он делал, чтобы привести свой народ к светлому будущему. ;Задания * * See List of Orgrimmar NPCs. Хмельной фестиваль Во время Хмельного фестиваля Вол'джин выезжает за городские стены на праздничную поляну в 6:15 и 18:15 по серверному времени для участия в церемонии откупорки бочонка. Те персонажи игроков, которые присутствуют на этом событии, получают положительный эффект «Радостный гуляка», дающий дополнительные 10 % к получаемому опыту за убийство монстров. Битва за Подгород Вол'джин был призван на битву за Подгород. Он занял позицию снаружи врат руин Лордерона — верхом на своем ящере, при поддержке артиллерии и нескольких пехотинцев, ожидая прибытия Тралла и Сильваны Ветрокрылой. Он продолжал отправлять любого искателя приключений на помощь вождю, отправившегося освобождать Подгород. Торжество троллей Чёрного Копья thumb|Вол'джин возглавляет атаку на Острова Эхо После многих попыток героев Орды вернуть острова Эхо, Вол'Джин придумал план, чтобы победить Залазана и вернуть острова для троллей Черного Копья. После того, как прозвучал призыв к оружию, к Вол'Джину присоединились знахарь Хез'ток, Ванира, Чемпион Уру'зин , Зилд'жиан и другие члены Орды, которые использовали деревню Сен'Джин в качестве плацдарма для освобождения островов Эхо. Силы Вол'Джина, собранные для борьбы с Залазаном, были усилены после того, как лягушачьи шпионы Ваниры и искатели приключений Орды смогли найти и завербовать Зен'табру. Тем временем, чемпион Уру'Зин и герои Орды смогли убедить больше троллей Черного копья помочь в освобождении островов Эхо. После того, как знахань Хез'ток поговорил с духами, Вол'Джину было велено помириться с темным Лоа Бвонсамди. Бвомсанди принял извинения Вол'джина и благословил его и его воинов.Вол'Джин первым повел свои войска вперед, а затем доказал их ценность Бвонсамди. Затем Вол'Джин перебросил свои войска на другие острова и убил предателя Джун'до, а Бвонсамди приказал духам Черного Копья подняться и взять древние маски и окровавленные копья, чтобы они служили и помогали Вол'Джину. Когда остался только один остров чтобы победить ,Вол'Джин предупреждает свои силы, что Залазан - хитрый враг, который хитер и силен в магии вуду. После ожесточенной битвы Залазан бежит, и Зен'табра обнаруживает его местоположение после превращения в летучую мышь, затем быстро сообщает Вол'Джину и предупреждает его, что Залазан работал с какой-то черной магией. Вол'Джин, возможно, в знак милосердия к своему бывшему другу, предлагает Залазану шанс сдаться только для того, чтобы Залазан показал, что он заманил ударный отряд Вол'джина в ловушку и быстро получает контроль над воинами Черного копья и заставляет их сражаться с Вол'джином и остальной ударной силой Орды. Увидев, что его ловушка провалилась, Залазан говорит, что это не имеет значения, поскольку ни одно живое существо не может пробиться через его барьер, и поэтому острова Эхо будут под его управлением всегда. Затем Вол'Джин становится свидетелем появления Бвонсамди, который говорит Залазану, что Черное копье - его владения. Затем Вол'джин свидетельствует о том, что Бвонсамди воскрешает мертвых, чтобы убить Залазана. Вол'джин замечает, что это подходящий конец для тролля, настолько грязного, и благодарит Бвонсамди за его помощь, который говорит ему что он ждет его на другой стороне. Затем Зен'табра говорит, что ее судьба теперь переплетена с судьбой Вол'Джина. Вол'Джин готовится к реконструкции островов Эхо. Волнения Элементалей thumb|Вол'джин в момент назначения Гарроша вождем Орды Во время Волнения Элементалей он присутствовал на собрании , которое включало в себя резкий разговор между Гаррошем и Вол'джином о его присутствии в войне против Короля-Лича. Гаррош утверждал, что во время войны Вол'джин просто отвоевал несколько разбросанных островов. Вол'Джин также защищал Аллею Духов Оргриммара от вторжения элементалей. The Shattering: Prelude to Cataclysm Вол'джин был среди тех, кто заметил как легко погиб Керн в ходе мак'горы с новым вождём орды. Уже в тот момент у шамана появились сомнения, касаемо этой дуэли. Cataclysm Вол'джин вступает в конфликт с новым Вождём Орды, Гаррошем Адским Криком. Не поддерживая новых взглядов орков и их стремления развязать войну, Вол'джин со своим кланом покидает Оргриммар и останавливается в резиденции на Островах Эхо. Востание Зандалари Вол'джин, Джин'до из Гурубаши, Даакара из Амани и ещё неизвестный лидер северных троллей, были одними из немногих приглашенных представителей своих кланов на собрании Зула. Здесь всех информируют о том, что Зул'Фаррак отныне бесплодная пустошь, а Зул'Драк пал под натиском Плети. Не желая терять решающее право голоса в этом мире, Зул предлагает всем троллям объединиться в единую Империю Троллей. Джин'До и Даакару он убеждает сладкими обещаниями о возвращении их былой мощи, а остальные вожди без толики сомнения присоединяются к Зандалари. Лишь Вол'джин завидел во всем этом неладное и всё также остался верен Орде. Перед уходом он лишь добавил, что остановит Зандалари, если они вдруг принесут войну в их земли. File:Zandalar troll meeting.jpg|Вол'джин на встречи с другими представителями троллей. File:Vol'jin4.1Trailer.jpg|Вол'джин отказывается от предложения Зула о идеи создания Империи Троллей. Желая заранее подготовиться к надвигающиеся угрозе, Вол'джин отправляет своих послов в Оргриммар, а также в Штормград, ведь как считал тролль: лишь одна Орда не сможет остановить Зандалари. Позже он встречается с Халдуроном Светлое Крыло чтобы разобраться с Амани в Зул'Амане. Несмотря на попытки Вол'джина убедить Амани в опасности планов Зандалари, его не желают слушать. Поскольку Амани могут стать серьезной проблемой и для Кель'таласа, то Вериса вместе с её рейнджерами и Хандулорн с его Farstriders, присоединяются к войску Вол'джина и вместе они останавливают троллей Амани. File:Zul'AmanPreparationConversation.jpg|Вол'джин встречается с Халдуроном и Верисой у Зул'амана File:Vol'jinZul'Aman.jpg|Вол'джин возглавляет атаку на Зул'аман Затем вол'Джин отправляется в Тернистую Долину и дает Орде и силам Альянса там информацию о Гурубаши в регионе. Позже Вол'джин отправляется в Пиратскую Бухту и сообщает Барону Ревилгазу об угрозе Гурубаши. Когда Гурубаши были оттеснены обратно в свои владения, Вол'Джин приказал Сиаме-Куаши держать их в пределах Зул'Гуруба, в то время как он лично возглавляет нападение на Амани в Зул'Амане, где с помощью Героев останаливает Даакару и Зандалари в Зул'Амане. Jaina Proudmoore: Tides of War Когда вождь Адский Крик вызвал на встречу вождей Орды, Вол'Джин ответил на зов. Когда он узнал о планируемом нападении на остров Терамор, Вол'Джин промолчал, но когда Гаррош упомянул, что нападение на Терамор приведет к изгнанию Ночных Эльфов из Калимдора, Черное Копье заговорил. Вол'Джин указал на то, что ночные эльфы появились на Калимдоре задолго до Орды и что попытка вытеснить их даст Альянсу оправдание, в котором они нуждаются, чтобы быть над ними, как пчелы над медом. После окончания встречи Вол'джин и Бейн Кровавое Копыто тихо переговорили, где таурену сообщили о прошлом Малкорока, нового телохранителя Гарроша. Когда Бейн выразил свое недовольство тем, что Гаррош впустил в Орду орка из клана Черной Горы и бывшего слугу Рэнда Чернорука, Вол'Джин указал, что он впустил в Орду членов клана Зловещего Тотема. Затем Вол'Джин лично возглавил свое племя в атаке на крепость Северной стражи. Он встретился с силами тауренов под командованием Бейна у Великих ворот и вместе с ними повел войска троллей и Тауренов через пустоши в крепость Северной стражи. После ожесточенной битвы Северная стража пала перед могуществом Орды. После победы члены Орды (в первую очередь Вол'Джин, Бейн, Келантир Кровавый клинок и Френдис Фарли) были разочарованы и смущены решением Гарроша остаться в Северной страже вместо того, чтобы продолжать атаку; поскольку у Терамора было достаточно времени, чтобы собрать подкрепление, которое сделает завоевание Терамора еще более трудным. Поскольку Гаррош отказывался кого-либо видеть, Вол'джин и остальные тайно встретились, чтобы обсудить, что именно замышляет вождь. Однако предательство изнутри опрокинуло Гарроша на встречу. Только когда Вол'Джин высказал опасение, что порабощенные элементы могут привести к тому, что сами элементы возьмут оружие против Орды, было обнаружено, что за ними наблюдают. В то время как Малкорок явно хотел причинить им вред, Гаррош не предпринял никаких действий против них (кроме удара кровавого клинка, за то, что лично допросил его), и подчеркнул, что они лояльны Орде. Вол'Джин был среди тех, кто поклонился, когда Гаррош ушел, получив приказ вернуться в лагерь. Позже Вол'Джину и Бейну была устроена встреча с Гаррошем, и оба заметили, что Малкорок тоже присутствовал. Трое предводителей Орды вежливо переговорили, прежде чем Бейн начал высказывать свои опасения и расспрашивать Гарроша, почему ему кажется, что он слушает только орка Черной Горы. Увидев, как Малкороку приказали отступить, Гаррош упоминает, что у него были приказы для флота, поворачиваясь к Бейну и Вол'Джину. С надеждой на то, что Гаррош либо начнет атаку на Терамор, либо посвятит их в свой план, тролль и таурен были ошеломлены, когда Гаррош приказал флоту отступить. Когда они ушли, чтобы выполнить его приказ, Бейн сказал Гаррошу, что он надеется, что Орда останется после этого разгрома. Когда они уходили, Вожди Черного копья и Тауренов услышали громкий смех своего вождя и его телохранителя. Когда Гаррош, наконец, начал атаку на Терамор, Вол'Джин не только повел своих троллей в бой, но и был избран вместе с Бейном в состав личного отряда Гарроша для нападения на Северные ворота Терамора. Во время нападения Вол'Джин понял, что не только дракон Калесгос помогал оборонять Терамор, но и пытался заманить в ловушку силы Орды, чтобы предотвратить любое возможное отступление. Пробравшись к Бейну и Гаррошу, которые сражались довольно близко друг от друга, Вол'Джин сообщил им, что именно делает дракон. Когда Гаррош протрубил об отступлении, Вол'Джин быстро повторил приказ, который был выполнен всеми ближайшими силами Орды. Хотя Вол'джин и сам заметил, что жажда крови его воинов Черного копья заставляла их неохотно прекращать атаку. Поскольку битва за Терамор казалась проигранной, Вол'Джин был среди тех, кто стоял перед Гаррошем, глядя на Терамор с моста в заливе Пылевой Топи. Именно там им открылась правда о нападении на Терамор. Атака никогда не должна была разрушить крепость; он должен был ослабить и собрать вместе высокопоставленных лидеров Альянса, таких как Шандрис Оперенная Луна и генерал Маркус Джонатан, по одной причине: чтобы Мана-бомба могла не только уничтожить город, но и убить всех, кто встанет на его защиту. Этот шаг, как утверждал Гаррош, ослабит Альянс. Вскоре после этого собравшиеся силы Орды стали свидетелями того, как мана-бомба уничтожила Терамор, к большому одобрению многих и отвращению и возмущению других: Вол'Джин был среди последних. Пока Гаррош и многие из Орды праздновали в Оргриммаре, Вол'джин и другие, такие как Бейн, Келантир Кровавый клинок и Франдис Фарли, собрались в бритвенном холме и обсуждали все произошедшее, высказываясь о вожде довольно негативно. Вскоре после этого Малкорок и члены Кор'крона взорвали таверну "Бритвенный Холм", убив тех, кто был внутри, а именно Келантира и Фарли, которые допросили вождя и назвали это несчастным случаем. Когда Вол'Джин услышал о "несчастном случае", с него было достаточно, и он решил вернуться в свой дом на островах Эхо. Однако, когда он направлялся домой, его встретил гонец Черного копья, который сообщил ему, что флот Альянса направляется в Оргриммар. Вол'Джина видели следующим после битвы. После того, как флот Альянса был отброшен назад и контролируемый Ордой Кракен был убит, Вол'Джин получил известие, что не только Северная стража была отбита, но и флот Альянса был в пути, чтобы уничтожить блокаду Орды. Затем он стал свидетелем того, как Гаррош приказал прибрежной блокаде Калимдора отступить. Бейн был доволен этим решением, рассматривая его как отказ Гарроша от своих планов завоевания. К его ужасу, однако, Гаррош заявил, что его план изменился: вместо изгнания Альянса из Калимдора, Гаррош теперь намеревался вести войну тотального геноцида. После дачи показаний Бейн заявил, что Гаррош потеряет свою поддержку, если произойдет еще один Терамор. Таурен и Тролль встретились взглядами. Не соглашаясь с Гаррошем, но нуждаясь в защите своего народа, Вол'Джин печально взглянул на Бейна и едва заметно покачал головой. В свою очередь, Бейн кивнул головой, показывая свое понимание положения Вол'Джина. С мировой войной на горизонте, Вол'Джин вернулся на острова Эхо, чтобы спланировать свой следующий шаг Landfall Примерно через два месяца после первого набега в Пандарию сам Гаррош прибыл с основной частью флота Орды и быстро приступил к устранению местного присутствия Альянса вдоль берегов Красаранга. У Гарроша и Вол'Джина есть еще одно столкновение мнений о его разжигании войны в недавно построенной точке доминирования, в результате чего Гаррош, давно проверенный критикой вождя Черного копья, приказал прямо убить своего соперника (под видом Вол'Джина, отправленного на миссию с Кор'Кроном). Вол'Джин переживает покушение на его жизнь и поручает героям сообщить о его смерти Гаррошу и оставаться рядом с вождем - выжидая свое время и находя других единомышленников Орды, чтобы спасти свою коалицию, прежде чем правление Гарроша уничтожит ее. Вол'Джин также поручил эту задачу Бейну Кровавое Копыто.thumb Некоторое время спустя он оказывается пойманным в реке и спасен Чэнем Буйным Портером, который обеспокоен его состоянием. После того, как Чэнь и чемпионы Орды помогают Вол'Джину набраться сил, он посылает их на поиски Тралла, передавая свой собственный камень телепортации (который привязан к логову в Дуротаре). В то время как Вол'Джин восстанавливает своих союзников, освободите троллей темного копья на островах эхо от Кор'Крона, которые по приказу Гарроша объявили военное положение, а Тралл решил остаться и работать с ними, пока Вол'Джин не вернется. Вскоре после этого Чэнь ведет Вол'джина в монастырь Шадо-Пан, чтобы восстановить силы. Вол'джин получает сообщение от Бейна о том, как Гаррош захватывает Могу и использует Ша. В секретном письме, отправленном в Орду героями Вол'джин показывает, что он обеспокоен тем, что Гаррош не доверяет Бейну и поручает им держать Бейна подальше от неприятностей, напоминая им, что Гаррош доверяет им. Вол'Джин позже узнает о том, как Орда и Альянс пытаются получить Божественный колокол. В то время как он не хочет, чтобы Адский Крик захватил артефакт, Вол'Джин приходит к выводу, что ему было бы более комфортно с колоколом в руках Орды. Узнав о том, что Джайна изгнала Орду из Даларана, в послании своим союзникам Вол'Джин замечает, что Гаррош изменил Джайну, которую он знал. Вол'Джин также узнает о разрыве отношений между Лор'темаром и Гаррошем и планирует обратиться к лорду-регенту для "разговора", когда он сможет. Shadows of the Horde Балансируя на грани смерти от покушений на его жизнь, Вол'джин с трудом выбрался из пещеры Саурока, только чтобы прийти к мрачному осознанию того, что его раны не заживут. Гаррош хорошо спланировал его убийство: естественное исцеление Вол'джина было заглушено ядом Рак'гора, и вождь темного копья едва выжил в местных засадах сауроков, убегая с места преступления. Изнемогая от ран, Вол'Джин получил аудиенцию на другой стороне с Бвонсамди и его отцом Сен'джином, каждый из которых жаждал увидеть, сможет ли Вол'Джин перейти на другую сторону. Великий Лоа предположил, что стремление Вол'Джина жить ради безопасности своего народа было недостатком - что Вол'Джину следовало бы принять свою природу тролля и начать кровавое завоевание, а не просто защищать свои границы. Хотя и соблазненный перспективой, став свидетелем ужасов превращения плоти в пещере саурока (и разложения, которое любой смертный с этой ужасной силой, вероятно, испытал бы), он отказывается от этой силы. Удивленный его реакцией и в конечном счете довольный тем, что Вол'Джин не поддался объятиям смерти так легко, Бвонсамди отправляет его обратно в царство живых с видением великого прошлого троллей, когда Империя Зандалари стояла в Зените. Потеряв сознание и дрейфуя вниз по внешней реке, Вол'Джин был найден группой детенышей пандаренов, которые поспешно сообщили Чэню Буйному Портеру, что" монстр " находится поблизости. Ошеломленный состоянием своего доброго друга, Чэнь поспешил в безопасное место деревни Бинань, а затем в близлежащий монастырь Шадо-Пан. Вол'Джин проснулся под присмотром Шадо-Пана, Но он был не один – охотник на людей по имени Тиратан Кхорт тоже был найден Чэнем некоторое время назад, и эти двое должны были "исцелиться" вместе, чтобы Пандарен мог лучше понять конфликт между ними и то, что они могли бы решить. Под бдительным оком Ташань Чжу человек и тролль помогали друг другу.. Когда Вол'Джин начал процесс исцеления, он и Тиратан пришли к взаимному пониманию, что единственный путь вперед - работать в тандеме, хотелось им этого или нет. Вол'Джин постоянно насмехался над видениями Бвонсамди, расспрашивая вождя Черного копья о себе и своем месте в Азероте. Вол'Джин начал тренироваться с пандаренскими монахами, восстанавливая свою силу шаг за шагом. Они стали называть его" Вол'Цзянь " - многозначное прозвище, которое легче сходило с их языков, - и наблюдали, как он участвует в испытаниях Ташань Чжу, таких как прорубание каменных плит голыми руками, лишенными сомнений. Вскоре после этого ужасная метель поглотила север, а Тиратан отправился в путешествие вверх по склону горы. Вол'Джин попытался последовать за ним, хотя Чжу остановил его говоря что ; все еще приходя в себя, Вол'Джин, скорее всего, попадет в ледяную ловушку смерти. Вместо этого Чжу велел ему не отставать от своих "домашних дел" и обдумать вопрос: заботится ли Вол'Цзин о благополучии человека или о том, какой образ он приобретет, спасая его. Вскоре монахи нашли Тиратана, хотя он и был близок к смерти и побит бурей. Здесь Вол'Джин впервые столкнулся с коварным ша: истинные демоны мешали ему выздороветь. В этом случае ШАС сомнения захватили душу человека, и Вол'Джин предпринял ритуал вина памяти, чтобы освободить его от него. Оказавшись на месте этого человека, Вол'Джин стал свидетелем того, как товарищи Тиратана и его товарищи-охотники предприняли миссию в сердце змеи. Там отряд Тиратана был захвачен и уничтожен ша, включая женщину, с которой Вол'Джин подозревал, что человек был близок. Сильное чувство вины тиратана и сомнение в ее смерти дали Вол'Джину возможность открыться,и охотник за тенями атаковал ша, окружая своего спутника-человека. Вол'Джин сумел освободить его от этого сомнения, изгнав достаточно ша, чтобы спасти ему жизнь. Тиратан и Вол'Джин разговаривали после их общей памяти, и человек был более откровенен с вопросами, которых он избегал раньше. Он показал, что действительно "умер" в сердце змея - он больше не был тем же самым человеком после того, как выполз из его обломков, так же как Вол'Джин больше не был тем человеком, которым он был после побега из пещеры саурока и пробуждения в монастыре. Однако вопрос о том, кто они оба теперь, не давал покоя паре. Вол'Джин пообещал, что если он найдет способ победить этот особый страх, то поделится своим знанием.frame|Вол'джин и Чень сражаются вместе Лоа были далеко с тех пор, как Вол'Джин вошел в разум человека. Вол'Джин предположил, что это было связано либо с его верой, либо с его опытом в человеческом теле, хотя в глубине души он знал, что все еще почитает своих богов, пусть и не так жестоко, как некоторые другие последователи Лоа. В конце концов он получил видения от Хир'ИК, Лоа летучих мышей, и Элорты-но-Шадры, ядовитой королевы, доказывая, что его не забыли. Как оказалось, он был не единственной силой, пытавшейся умиротворить Лоа на Пандарии. Со временем Тиратан и Вол'Джин стали лучше понимать друг друга. Как оказалось, это был не первый раз, когда они были в непосредственной близости друг от друга: Тиратан был послан служить войскам Даэлина Праудмура против растущей Орды Тралла, и несколько его товарищей намеревались убить Вол'Джина прямо здесь и сейчас, но безрезультатно. Эти двое обсуждали, что значит оставить свое прошлое позади. Во время разговора между ними Вол'Джин получил еще одно видение, на этот раз скрытого Северного острова и флота Зандалари, пришвартованного к нему и идущего на юг, к деревне Зучин. Таран Чжу, Чэнь, Вол'джин и Тиратан разработали стратегию своего следующего шага, и последние трое были назначены в группу из восемнадцати человек, чтобы остановить наступление Зандалари и спасти Зучина. Облаченный в плохо сидящие пандаренские доспехи, Вол'джин и его спутник-человек отправились в город. Вол'Джин возглавил оборону Зушина вместе с Тиратаном, прорвав осаду деревни и отступив, прежде чем понести ненужные потери. Некоторые из троллей были ошеломлены тем, что один из их собственного вида будет сражаться против них, и Вол'Джин использовал этот шок в своих интересах. Несмотря на то, что он прорезал очень много, он был застигнут врасплох и загнан в угол воином Зандалари, получив несколько ран; однако Тиратан спас ему жизнь, пронзив Зандалари издалека. Группы отступили назад и планировали свой следующий шаг, читая зандаларское наступление, чтобы получить лучшее представление о том, где они нанесут следующий удар, в то время как окружающие деревни начали эвакуироваться. В разговоре с Ташань Чжу Вол'Джин начал задаваться вопросом, кто он такой и кем он должен стать - вождем Вол'Джина темного копья, вождем Орды или просто троллем. В ту ночь к нему снова пришел Бвонсамди, хотя на этот раз ответы Вол'джина на его вопросы обрадовали великого Лоа. Бвонсамди рассказал, что видения, которые Вол'Джин получил от других Лоа, должны были напоминать о том, что значит быть троллем, и что его видение от Шадры (Матроны Лоа из Зандалари) должно было натравить его на ее последователей по неясным причинам, возможно, чтобы подстегнуть их, чтобы лучше угодить ей. Бвонсамди поблагодарил Вол'Джина за то, что тот послал ему так много новых троллей, чтобы отдать под его "опеку" в загробной жизни, и даровал ему то, что Вол'Джин потерял: его врожденную способность к регенерации, дар, данный всем троллям. С напутственными словами Вол'Джин пообещал послать ему гораздо больше Зандалари, прежде чем этот конфликт закончится, и начал исцелять его в полной мере. Большая часть тяжелых ран Вол'Джина начала заживать вместе с регенерацией тролля, хотя он предпочел оставить небольшую часть перерезанного горла, чтобы углубить и немного изменить свой голос, чтобы сделать его отличным от тролля, которым он был - тролля, который поддался уловке Гарроша. За свои заслуги в защите Цзоучина Таран Чжу приказал выгравировать на горе Пандарии каменные изображения Вол'Цзина и Тиратана-такая же честь была оказана выдающимся монахам Шадо-Пана. Слухи о кончине Вол'Джина начали распространяться по всему миру: некоторые члены Орды верили, что вождь темного копья героически сражался с местными врагами на службе вождя; другие считали, что он был лично избит и убит. Некоторые цеплялись за надежду, что он все еще жив, хотя таких было немного. В честь его памяти несколько членов Орды татуировали себя темными копьями. Чтобы остановить наступление Зандалари, Вол'Джину, Чену и Тиратану было поручено отправиться в долину Вечного цветения, чтобы остановить Зандалари от пробуждения их дремлющих союзников могу. Хотя практически самоубийственная миссия (семь из них против неизвестных фаланг Зандалари), Вол'джин и Тиратан признали, что они все равно мертвы. Человек и тролль размышляли о своем прошлом и будущем во время путешествия; Вол'Джина забавляло, что они так сблизились, несмотря на долгие годы ненависти, стоявшей между их расами. По словам Тиратана, никто в мире не поверит, что эти двое связали себя узами дружбы и теперь сражаются бок о бок, защищая Землю, к которой у них нет истинной привязанности, и что он будет осужден за измену и казнен, если его дружба с Вол'джином когда-нибудь будет раскрыта. Вол'Джин получил еще одно видение от ядовитой королевы, на этот раз о древнем союзе между Зандаларцами и могу, видение века, задолго до того, что он видел раньше. Вол'Джин пришел к пониманию того, что разделяло эти две расы: взаимное высокомерие, что они были сильнее своего соперника. Обе империи пали по разным причинам: зандаларская империя ослабела из-за распада племен и междоусобиц, а могу были свергнуты и свергнуты слугами, на которых они привыкли полагаться. Он проснулся с паутиной лице. Тиратан и Вол'Джин заметили неподалеку лагерь Зандалари, в котором пытали группу захваченных разведчиков Альянса. Тиратан настоял, чтобы он остался и помог им выйдя из тени, и после некоторых уговоров Вол'Джин решил помочь. После освобождения группы из плена, лидер группы потребовал знать, где скрывается Тиратан Кнорт, узнав боевой стиль их скрытого Спасителя. Вол'Джин, защищая личность своего друга, отрицает, что был в компании таких людей, и говорит, что он, Вол'джин из племени Черного копья, лично убил этого человека. Разведчики были ошеломлены, узнав, что сам Вол'Джин все еще жив, зная о распространяющихся слухах о его очевидной смерти. Вол'Джин позволил им вернуться в безопасное место. Группа была атакована зандаларским рейдом во главе с Хал'аком, заманив Вол'джина на открытое место. Хал'ак захватил, подчинил и связал Тиратана, хотя и предложил оставить его в живых в обмен на капитуляцию Вол'Джина. Он осторожно согласился. К огромному удивлению Вол'Джина, его безжалостный хозяин не желал ему зла. Они отвели хищников в тайный дом рядом с Дворцом Могу'Шан, где Вол'Джин был ухожен и почитаем (хотя и неохотно) как уважаемый охотник за тенями и лидер племени Черного копья. Хал'ак приказал вымыть его и одеть в красивую одежду, и они вдвоем обсудили его затруднительное положение за вином и едой. Хал'ак узнал его на собрании троллей короля Растахана после Катаклизма и видел, как Вол'Джин отклонил предложение великого Союза троллей. Он не винила его за этот выбор - племя Черного копья процветало под его руководством и не потерпело ни одного падения от Амани и Гурубаши. Хал'ак снова предложил ему выбор, от которого он отвернулся, хотя на этот раз подсластил эту мысль: в обмен на его преданность племя Черного копья будет передано первому племени Зандалари, а не всем остальным. Вол'Джин обдумал это предложение, и, поскольку он отклонил предложение Растахана, которое уже не было применимо после предательства Гарроша, он признал свою заинтересованность в нем. В обмен на его сотрудничество Хал'ак обеспечил безопасность спутников Вол'Джина. Став свидетелями воскрешения военачальника Као, собравшиеся тролли вернулись во дворец и отправились на Остров Грома. Здесь Вол'Джин встретился с начальником Хал'ака, Вилнак'Дором, и убедил его в своей полезности для дела. Вол'Джин позже признался Хал'Аку, что им придется избавиться от него, чтобы плавно перевести Черное копье в этот новый союз. По правде говоря, опыт Вол'Джина до сих пор вынуждал его принять совершенно противоположное решение: он был охотником за тенями, вождем племени Черного копья; предательство Гарроша не способствовало достижению целей Орды, а только его собственным. Вол'Джин размышлял о том, что Орда -это семья и что он должен защищать эту семью от амбиций Адского Крика. Пока он обдумывал предложение Хал'ака, факт оставался фактом: Черное копье процветало не потому, что тщетно пыталось воссоздать империю, чьи романтические мечты они никогда по-настоящему не осуществятся, а потому, что жило реальностью и находило в ней свое место. Вол'Джин вернулся к своим спутникам и помог им вырваться из плена. Под покровом ночи они покинули лагерь Зандалари и на рыбацкой лодке вернулись на материк Пандарии. Вернувшись в монастырь, Вол'джин сообщил Ташань Чжу о том, что произошло, и что Зандалари в следующий раз нападут на монастырь. Он настаивал на том, что Шадо-пану нужно эвакуироваться, хотя Чжу предпочел остаться и сражаться на их земле. Вол'Джин, Тиратан и Чэнь тоже поклялись выполнить эту задачу, и тридцать три защитника монастыря были точно названы тридцатью тремя. Вол'Джин приготовил несколько ловушек, чтобы остановить продвижение Зандалари, и поговорил с Тиратаном перед битвой. Хотя оба были уверены, что встретят смерть в этой битве, они предпочли не скреплять свои ужасные судьбы прощаниями. Монахи также выковали личную глефу для Вол'Джина, чтобы заменить ту, которую он потерял во время испытания в пещере Саурока. В то время как армия Зандалари была скована ловушками Вол'джина и Тиратана и еще больше затруднена снежной бурей, кружащейся возле монастыря, они использовали свое численное преимущество и быстро приблизились к храму. Сам Вол'джин вышел им навстречу, один, и предложил достойный бой любому, кто хотел пройти мимо него. Его противником был высокий могу по имени Дэн-Тай, вооруженный свирепым длинным копьем. Вол'Джин держал оборону против своего более крупного противника, хотя в середине битвы командующий Зандалари приказал армии сокрушить Вол'джина и броситься вперед. Когда прилив обернулся против него, Чэнь и несколько монахов прибыли, чтобы помочь облегчить сражение, хотя группа была сильно разбита и вынуждена бежать внутрь. Перегруппировавшись внутри, Вол'Джин не увидел никаких признаков Тиратана, и оставшиеся в живых-теперь четырнадцать из тридцати трех-снова были атакованы зандаларскими захватчиками. Вол'Джин сражался и убил капитана Хал'ака в последовавшем хаосе, хотя был немедленно атакован другим могу, готовясь пронзить Вол'Джина своим копьем. Тиратан отшвырнул его в сторону и принял тяжелый удар, предназначенный ему. Таран Чжу отбился и победил могу, в то время как Вол'Джин опознал и сразился с мстительным Хал'аком. Его враг был проворным и злобным, и сражался с верой в то, что она может читать движения Вол'джина и действовать соответственно. Чтобы противостоять ей, Вол'Джин отказался от своего обычного боевого стиля и вместо этого использовал свои монашеские тренировки с Шадо-Паном. Он рванулся вперед, застал Хал'ака врасплох и мощным ударом кулака разнес ее вдребезги. Потеряв лидерство и ошеломленные сопротивлением, оставшиеся в живых Зандалари начали убегать с места происшествия. Вол'Джин поклялся спасти Тиратана, несмотря на желание этого человека умереть, и призвал исцеление, чтобы залечить его рану. Вол'Джин связался с Бвонсамди, чтобы поторговаться за жизнь своего друга; с некоторой долей уверенности великий Лоа согласился, и Тиратан встал на путь выздоровления, не отличающийся от того, что пережил Вол'Джин. Вол'Джин наблюдал за Тиратаном во время процесса исцеления, и они еще раз поговорили, когда пришло время. Вол'Джин напомнил Тиратану о его предыдущем предложении, и человек пообещал быть там, чтобы выпустить стрелу, чтобы Вол'Джин избавился от Гарроша. Они расстались друзьями; с жизнью, которую Вол'Джин помог сохранить, Тиратан намеревался попытаться примириться со своей семьей, в то время как Вол'Джин готовился сделать то же самое со своей собственной. Эскалация thumb|230px|Вол'джин ведет повстанцев на бой Вол'Джин вступает в контакт с лордом-регентом Кель'Таласа, Лор'темаром Тероном, и получает его поддержку, чтобы нанести удар и свергнуть Гарроша. Вернувшись в Дуротар, Вол'Джин узнает, что его народ был поставлен на военное положение Кор'Кроном; с Лор'темаром, заканчивающим свои дела на Острове Грома (и за океаном, кроме того), Вол'Джин вынужден объявить открытое восстание против Гарроша и обосноваться в деревне Сен'Джин. После разговора с Траллом и Чэнем, Вол'Джин посылает Героев Орды, чтобы украсть припасы у сил Кор'крона Гарроша в северных пустошах. Получив припасы, Вол'Джин обнаруживает, что Кор'кроны начали атаку на деревню, и после ожесточенной битвы Вол'джин и его войска отбили захватчиков. Когда деревня Сен'Джин в безопасности, Вол'Джин отправляется в поход на Колючий Холм, прежде чем он будет укреплен, когда Тралл останавливает его и объявляет о своем плане идти в Оргриммар. В то время как Вол'Джин протестует, что они нуждаются в нем, Тралл непреклонен в поиске орков, которые пойдут против Адского Крика, таких как Саурфанг и Эйтригг. В последней попытке остановить Тралла, Вол'джин прямо говорит ему, что силы Гарроша убьют его. Однако Тралл указывает, что это шанс, который он готов принять, чтобы увидеть, что не все его солдаты стоят за Адским Криком. Тралл тогда просит Вол'Джина присмотреть за Аггрой и его сыном, если он не сделает этого, Обещание, на которое охотник за тенями соглашается. Увидев, что Тралл уходит, Вол'Джин собирает свои силы в деревне Сен'джин и лично возглавляет атаку на Колючий Холм. После того, как присутствие Кор'крона устранено, жители Колючего Холма охотно присоединяются к восстанию Черного копья, и Вол'Джина встречает Бейн Кровавое Копыто. После того, как он согласился помочь восстанию, обеспечив безопасность своего народа в первую очередь, поскольку многие из них находятся в Оргриммаре, Бейн указывает, что Оргриммар - это крепость, и что Вол'Джину нужно будет искать союзников за пределами Орды. Вскоре после этого к Вол'Джину обращаются члены Альянса. Волд'жин соглашается на временный Союз, чтобы избавиться от Гарроша, начав двойное нападение на город: Орда атакует по суше и Альянс по морю. Осада Оргриммара Вол'джин и Бейн двинулись внутрь Колючего холма, когда появились воины Громового утеса и Охотники за головами Черного копья. Оба лидера обсудили положение своей армии, приближающейся со стороны моря, и вопрос о Гарроше. thumb|336px|Vol'jin, Warchief of the Horde. Восстание Вол'джина захватило львиную долю Дуротара во время Осады Оргриммара, его войска теперь стояли у ворот самого города. Вол'Джин столкнулся с генералом Назгримом, который выпустил Железного Исполнина против вождя Черного копья и Бейна Кровавого Копыта. После поражения Тиранда Шелест Ветра охраняла вход в Оргриммар и велела Вол'Джину идти вперед, пока она держит оборону. Вол'джин и Бейн помогали агентам Орды в битвах с Кор'кронскими орками в подземелье. Он приказал Бейну и его воинам удерживать территорию, пока герои будут преследовать Тралла и Гарроша. Вол'Джин хотел остановить кровопролитие, происходящее наверху. Вол'Джин прибыл в святилище после поражения Гарроша вместе с другими лидерами Орды. Вол'Джин сказал Траллу, что Орде нужен ее истинный вождь. Указав, что именно Вол'Джин удержал Орду вместе и сохранил ее честь, Тралл преклонил колени перед Вол'джином и поклялся следовать за ним. Вол'Джин не чувствовал себя достойным этого титула, но другие вожди Орды поддержали его, и он поклялся отдать все, что у него есть. Затем к нему подошел Вариан, который был немного шокирован тем, что Вол'Джин был вождем, прежде чем признать, что он желает мира между Альянсом и Ордой. Однако он предупредил, что если Орда Вол'Джина не сумеет защитить честь, как это сделал Гаррош, то Альянс сметет их. Военные преступления Одним из первых действий вождя Вол'джина было предложение награды за голову Зелы, и с этой целью он послал группу агентов в Сумеречное нагорье, хотя отряд Орды не смог найти Зелу. Через некоторое время новый вождь получил приглашение выслушать решение о наказании Гарроша. Вол'джин и другие вожди Орды впоследствии отправились в храм Белого Тигра. thumb|Суд над Гаррошем Вол'Джин знал, что этот день настанет. Все еще соглашаясь с Варианом после осады, он думал, что остальные орки не должны следовать по пути Гарроша. После того, как Ташань Чжу сообщил, что будет суд, вожди Орды собрались, чтобы обсудить, кто должен защищать бывшего вождя Орды, Сильвана предложила ему стать его защитником. Однако Вол'Джин отклонил ее предложение, заметив, что они ищут защитника, а она лучше послужит обвинителем. Помня об этом, Вол'Джин предложил Бейну должность, которую остальные одобрили, и Бейн неохотно согласился. Разоблачив своего избранного защитника, Вол'Джин узнал, что Альянс выбрал Вариана Ринна в качестве обвинителя. Однако Вол'Джин решил наложить вето на это решение, и тогда Альянс объявил Тиранду Шелест Ветра обвинителем. Став свидетелем показаний Андуина, Вол'Джин сказал Бейну, что у него все отлично. Однако Сильвана не разделяла мнения Вол'джина и поссорилась с Бейном, из-за чего вождь остановил спор и призвал Сильвану быть терпеливой. На следующий день его вызвали в качестве следующего свидетеля Тиранды. Он рассказал о положении троллей во время правления Гарроша, а также о кампании в Пандарии. Он был свидетелем видения, когда Гаррош приказал Рак'гору Кровавой Бритве убить Вол'Джина, если тот откажется сотрудничать. Когда Бейн задавал вопросы, он заставлял Вол'Джина вспоминать свои угрозы Гаррошу. Ближе к концу процесса Вол'Джин отправил письмо Джайне Праудмур, в котором изложил свое понимание ее недавних действий и сообщил, что не испытывает к ней ненависти. После того, как Гаррош сбежал и последовавший хаос закончился, он присоединился к Траллу, поклявшись, что они найдут Гарроша, независимо от того, где и когда Кайроз заберет его. Железный Прилив Официально провозглашенный Вождем Орды, Вол'Джин теперь находится в Крепости Громмаш и носит свой новый титул. Когда Железная Орда начала свое предварительное вторжение в Азерот, Вол'Джин послал воинов Орды присоединиться к войскам и отбить атакующих. Воины Орды вместе с Кадгаром и Траллом позже сообщают ему об этой новой угрозе и о том, что она может означать для Азерота. Warlords of Draenor Он послал Воеводу Зога на заставу Орды в Альтернативном Дреноре, чтобы помочь командующему, и распределил значительное количество теневых охотников, чтобы помочь силам Орды по всему Дренору, среди них был и Рокхан. Вол'Джин также был проинформирован о статусе Орды на Дреноре Предводителем рыцарей Дранаром. Когда гарнизон достигает своей третьей стадии, Вол'Джин повышает командующего до генерала сил Орды на Дреноре. После того, как Гул'дан захватил Железную Орду, Вол'Джин прибыл в Гарнизон, чтобы спланировать вторжение в джунгли Танаана. Он предложил построить верфь и отправил командира в Железные Доки. После того как верфь была построена, он пожелал герою принести славу Орде. Он также создал элитную группу троллей, охотников за головами Вол'джина, и послал их помогать в Танаан. Вождя также интересовало, как Громмашу удалось вооружить гроннов. Legion Вол'Джин открыл подземелья Оргриммара, чтобы обеспечить укрытие пострадавшим от демонов, когда началось третье вторжение Пылающего Легиона. Во время битвы за Расколотый берег Тралл и Вол'Джин напали на остров и очистили береговую линию, убив Азгалора и его войска. Затем они направились к Сильване и Бейну, которые сдерживали демонов. Вместе с Альянсом они преследовали Гул'Дана, затем сразились с Кросом. Орда отправилась прикрывать Верхний Хребет, в то время как Альянс противостоял Гул'Дану. Во время сражения неизвестная сила помогала Легиону, гарантируя, что Вол'Джину будет нанесен смертельный удар копьем Стража Скверны.Несмотря на это, однако, он смог сломать копье одним ударом и убил Стража Скверны. Затем Вол'джин рухнул от смертельной раны, даже потеряв при этом клык, это заметила Сильвана, которая выехала вперед, чтобы спасти его. Когда она приблизилась к нему, вождь приказал ей не дать Орде умереть, и, поняв, что битва проиграна, Сильвана вызвала Валь'Кир, чтобы те отнесли раненых, и повела отступать, унося Вол'джина обратно к кораблям, оставив силы Альянса на произвол судьбы.thumb|332px|Сожжение Тела Вол'джина По возвращении в Оргриммар Вол'Джин, страдающий от отравления скверной из сломанного наконечника копья, все еще находящегося в его теле, вызвал руководство Орды вместе с Сильваной, которая прибыла последней. Там таинственная сила, выдающая себя за Лоа, сказала Вол'Джину, что смерть скоро заберет его. Затем он признался, что никогда не доверял Сильване и не верил, что в самый темный час Орды она спасет его. Полагая, что это существо было одним из Лоа, Вол'Джин последовал его решению назвать Сильвану новым вождем Орды. Зная, что другие этого не поймут, Вол'Джин призвал Сильвану выйти из тени и вести за собой,умерев после этих слов. Затем тело вол'Джина вынесли за ворота Оргриммара и кремировали на ритуальном костре. Сильвана спросила собравшуюся Орду, кто поможет ей отомстить за него - призыв к оружию, на который откликнулись все присутствующие. Тиратан Кхорт, друг Вол'джина из Пандарии, присутствовал на похоронах с безопасного расстояния и поклялся выполнить свое обещание отомстив убийце Вол'Джина. После смерти Вол'Джина племя Черного копья лишилось вождя. Битва за Азерот Мастер Гадрин говорит, что он часто чувствовал, как дух Вол'Джина нашептывает ему что то. Его сила была жизненной силой Черного копья, и некоторые даже сказали бы, что он был духом истинной Орды. Острова Эхо снова подверглись нападению Залазана, который вырвался из плена Бвонсамди и вернулся как лич с армией нежити. Он смог вырваться, потому что у Бвонсамди не было духа Вол'Джина.Глефа Вол'Джина использовалась для борьбы с Залазаном, потому что было необходимо использовать магическое оружие, чтобы причинить вред тому, кто избежал хватки Бвонсамди, и связь между Вол'джином и Залазаном была велика.После его смерти Залазан провозгласил: "что? Вол'Джин... ты не мог бы стать таким сильным, не став им... один...- Затем глефа Вол'джина начала светиться. После этого Зандаларская Принцесса Таланджи предложила принести прах Вол'джина в Атал'Дазар, погребальный храм зандаларских королей. Вдоль Золотой дороги вверх по горе Мугамба Мастер Гадрин рассказывал о прошлых деяниях Вол'Джина, чтобы почтить его, даже когда племена Песчаной Бури, Гурубаши и Амани сражались, чтобы не пустить прах "любящего Орду предателя" в Атал'Дазар. По достижении храма появился Бвонсамди и сказал, чтобы они привесли прах в его храм, некрополь. Но по прибытии туда они узнали, что дух Вол'Джина не был в его урне, и Бвонсамди очень беспокоился о потере души, которая должна была находиться на его попечении.frame|Таланджи и Вол'Джин Стремясь узнать, куда пропал дух Вол'Джина, Бвонсамди поручил герою и Таланджи провести сеанс с помощью некоторых друзей Вол'джина из жизни, Гадрина и Рохана. Они проникли далеко в Царство теней с помощью связи Вол'джина с Роханом и Гадрином, служащими проводниками, и, встретив его, он поручил им убить Г'ууна в качестве правосудия для сыновей и дочерей потерянной Лоа и сыновей и сердца Зандалара, кульминацией чего стало вонзание его глефы в труп Г'уууна. со своей глефой, смоченной в крови Г'ууна, она была выставлена перед Зандаларцами в Зулдазаре, когда Вол'Джин сказал Таланджи, что она привела в движение события, приведшие к смерти Г'ууна, приведя Орду в Зандалар. Однако вопрос о том, почему дух Вол'Джина пропал, остался без ответа. Приливы Возмездия Когда Бейн пожелал еще раз поговорить с Вол'джином, Таланджи снова провела сеанс, чтобы призвать его дух. После всего, что сделала Сильвана, чтобы укрепить единство Орды, Бейн должен был знать, что за голос на самом деле был, который говорил с Вол'джином, приказывая ему сделать ее вождем. Но память Вол'Джина была затуманена смертью, отвергнута тенями, которые, как он знал, пришли за его друзьями. Духи мертвых атаковали проводящих сеанс, и Вол'Джин понял, что вопрос Бейна был очень важен, если кто-то пытался убить его за то, что он задал его. По просьбе Вол'джина они отправились к Расколотому берегу и призвали его дух, чтобы пролить свет на эту тайну. Пока они искали, на них напали новые духи, и Вол'Джин понял, что в тот день на берегу что-то было не так с тем, как клинки демонов проскользнули мимо его внимания, словно Лоа покинули его. Даже сейчас он не мог слышать их голосов, и сколько бы он ни взывал к Бвонсамди, Лоа смерти не отвечал. Он понял, что в тот день что-то помогало Легиону обеспечить смерть Вол'Джина. В Дуротаре Вол'джин и Голос Орды углубились в Царство теней и отбивались от новых духов, продвигаясь к Крепости Громмаш. В тот день, когда он умер, Вол'Джин мельком видел другую сторону и ожидал увидеть Бвонсамди, Хир'ика, Шадру или любого другого Лоа, но никто не появился. Но он чувствовал мощное присутствие в тенях, которое унесло его куда-то, но теперь воспоминание о том, где было скрыто от Вол'Джина, чтобы помешать ему поделиться правдой: возможно, это не Лоа хотела видеть Сильвану вождем, а что-то другое. Вол'Джин не верил, что это был Бвонсамди, но это не означало, что Лоа смерти не могла стоять за этим. Вол'Джин, Таланджи и Бейн отправились в некрополь, где Бвонсамди показал, что он не игнорировал предыдущие крики Вол'Джина о помощи; скорее, он вообще их не слышал. Они обратились к Бвонсамди с вопросом, не он ли велел охотнику за тенями сделать Сильвану вождем, но Бвонсамди это отрицал. Несмотря на то, что Бвонсамди был сторонником войны и смерти, Сильвана зашла слишком далеко, и, кроме того, Сильвана хранила души тех, кого убивала, как нежить, вместо того, чтобы выпускать их для Бвонсамди. Обеспокоенный их словами, Бвонсамди согласился помочь им выяснить, кто на самом деле велел Вол'Джину поставить Сильвану во главе Орды. Бвонсамди открыл врата смерти к одному из своих соперников по владению душами - Королю-Личу. Как и Бвонсамди, Король-Лич сказал Вол'Джину, что он не виноват и что Сильвана нарушает баланс жизни и смерти. Кроме того, Король-Лич сообщил Вол'Джину, что он был стал существом более могущественным, чем он думал, и как ни нежить, ни проклятый он не принадлежал к Ледяному трону. Король-Лич послал за ними вурдалаков, заставив их бежать через ворота Бвонсамди. Понимая, что дух Вол'Джина получает помощь от какой-то другой силы, Бвонсамди также послал их поговорить с Валь'Кирой Эйир. Эйир сообщил группе, что Вол'Джин был "тронут рукой доблести" и стал чем-то, что даже она не могла подделать, но кто бы ни помог ему, это был не тот человек, который сказал ему сделать Сильвану вождем. Вернувшись в Некрополь, Бвонсамди размышлял о том, что, хотя Эйир и Король-Лич были не единственными его соперниками, именно они, по его мнению, стояли за всем этим. Он убеждал Вол'Джина искать ответы не в живом мире, а в царстве теней. Вол'Джин согласился вернуться на другую сторону, пообещав, что если он что-нибудь найдет, то пошлет весточку. Он велел Голосу Орды быть внимательным, так как чувствовал, что Орда скоро будет нуждаться в нем. Вол'Джин был обеспокоен тем, что никто из трех смертных существ, о которых он говорил, не знал, что происходит, и никому из них не нравилось, что Сильвана была вождем, но Таланджи верила, что независимо от обстоятельств она все еще была лидером Орды, и обещал обеспечить справедливое правление. Прежде чем уйти, Вол'Джин высоко оценил дальновидность Таланджи и попросил ее обратиться к нему, если ей когда-нибудь понадобится совет. В день коронации Таланджи в качестве новой королевы Зандалара Вол'Джин наблюдал за ней во время суда над Бвонсамди и поклонился ей по дороге, чтобы поговорить с ее народом. Он также был свидетелем ее встречи с Сильваной в тот же день издалека и исчез после этого, не сказав ни слова. ; Цитаты ;Злой *Ты совершаешь большую ошибку. *А вот и вуду! *За племя Тёмное Копьё! ;Приветствие * Да хранят тебя духи! * Хочешь спросить совета у духов? * Чем старый Вол'Джин может тебе помочь? Церемония вскрытия бочонка Хмельного фестиваля : Прибывает Вол'джин и подымается на помост. : : : : : : : : : : : : Вол'джин откупоривает бочонок. : : : Вол'джин спускается с помоста и уезжает обратно в Оргриммар. Падение Залазана : : : : : Осада Оргриммара : : : : : : : : : : Личность и черты характера О личности Вол'Джина известно немного. Он является единственным лидером Орды, от которого Тралл потребовал присутствия в крепости Громмаша. Он также очень лоялен оставался на стороне Вождя даже в сложные времена. Также Вол'Джин довольно сильный Теневой Охотник, он использует вуду, чтобы превращать Рексара, Рохана и Ченя Стормстраута в невидимых виверн - умение, которого раньше никто никогда не видел. Из задания "Приказы Адмирала" мы узнаём, что он не доверяет людям. Однако, диалог полностью скопирован со слов Назгрела, которые тот говорит в конце задания.http://www.goblinworkshop.com/quests/the-admirals-orders2.html Заметки *Despite being leader of the Darkspear Trolls, in World of Warcraft Vol'jin was affiliated with Orgrimmar prior to the Cataclysm. His model used in Zalazane's Fall is affiliated with the Darkspear Trolls. *As seen during his ride out to the Brewfest grounds for the Keg Tapping, Vol'jin rides an Emerald Raptor. *Vol'jin and Gelbin Mekkatorque, the gnome leader, share a number of odd similarities. Both of them were betrayed by a most trusted friend (Zalazane/Sicco Thermaplugg), both were forced out of their homes, both led a force to retake their homeland (Zalazane's Fall/Operation: Gnomeregan), during Brewfest both of them ride out of their respective cities to the festival grounds at 6 A.M. and 6 P.M. each day for the ceremonial tapping of the keg, and prior to the Cataclysm they both were in another races "capital" (Orgrimmar/Ironforge). *He is also the only troll known to have facial hair. *In Warcraft III, Vol'jin used the model of an old Witch Doctor but in WoW he is a Young Shadow Hunter. Vol'jin probably used a Witch Doctor model so the player would not confuse him with Rokhan, another Shadow Hunter, and the elderly Witch doctor model was the only other Jungle troll spellcaster unit. *Vol'jin was formerly voiced by Chris Metzen.Chris Metzen on Twitter As of Patch 5.1, Vol'jin is voiced by Dave Fennoy (the voice of Gabriel Tosh in StarCraft II).Chris Metzen on Twitter *As of Patch 5.2, his Echo Isles model was changed, as was his on click dialogue. But for the starting zone events, he still uses the old voice. In addition, if you have done the Domination Point quests up to Dagger in the Dark, and you go back to the Echo Isles, Vol'jin won't be there. Галерея Изображения File:Vol'jin WC3.gif|Портрет Вол'джина в Warcraft III. File:Vol'jin1.jpg|Модель Вол'джина в Warcraft III. File:Vol'jin Old.jpg|Старая модель Вол'джина до patch 3.3.3. File:Vol'jin Battle Undercity.jpg|Вол'джин рекрутирует героев для Battle for the Undercity. File:Vol'jin PTR.jpg|Вол'джин в патче 3.3.3 PTR, без маски. File:Vol'jin Cata.jpg|Вол'джин на Островах Эха в Cataclysm. Видео Timeless Isle 5.4 - Seeking Fate|left|325px Timeless Isle 5.4 - Hidden Threads|right|325px Mists of Pandaria Alliance Ending Cinematic|left|325px Mists of Pandaria Horde Ending Cinematic|right|325px Изменения в обновлениях * * * * * * * Примечания Внешние ссылки en:Vol'jin de:Vol'jin es:Vol'jin fi:Vol'jin fr:Vol'jin nl:Vol'jin no:Vol'jin pl:Vol'jin Категория:Лесные тролли Категория:Квестодатели Категория:Клчюевые персонажи Категория:Игровые персонажи Категория:Дуротар НИПы Категория:Мыс Тернистой долины НИПы Категория:Зул'Аман НИПы Категория:Вершина Кунь-Лай НИПы Категория:Осада Оргриммара НИПы Категория:Персонажи "Лидеры Азерота" Категория:Персонажи "Джайна Праудмур: Приливы Войны" Категория:Персонажи "Вол'джин: Тени Орды" Категория:Кинжал во Тьме Категория:Уникальная озвучка Категория:Уникальные модели